


College Play

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM, Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Multi, Sexy, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Rhett and Link have a bit of an argument over a girl. The solution is a bit surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Play

"Yeah, work it baby!"

I heard whistling behind me as a truck pulled up alongside me. I recognized the voices immediately, and smiled to myself. Placing a hand on my hip, I exaggerated my walk, swaying my hips side to side comically. Laughter ensued.  
"Hey guys." I grinned and turned to face the truck. My good friend Rhett was driving, my friend Link in the passenger seat. "Whatcha doing?"  
Link leaned over and said, "We were on our way to your house to see if you wanted to go get some food with us."  
"Do I have ten minutes to shower? I was just heading home." I wiped my glistening brow on the hem of my tank top, exposing my midriff just a little. Rhett's eyes lingered on it.  
Link smiled and nodded. "Sure, hop in and we will take you there."  
My eyes lit up mischievously. "Nah, I'll be faster without you. Meet you there. Loser buys the food." Without another word, I took off running through the trees beside the sidewalk, and heard the truck roar behind me a moment later as it sped off down the road. It was only a little ways to my house, especially taking the shortcut. My feet flew as I crunched over the pine straw path, seeing my backyard in the distance. I knew the guys had a winding route back, but they definitely had an advantage in the truck. Twigs snapped under my feet as I sped through the woods.  
The sense of someone behind me became overwhelming. I turned my head to see Link, laughing and trying to catch me, presumably to keep me from winning.  
"Hey, no fair!" I giggled. We were almost at my backyard, now. The gate was latched. I paused just a moment to open it, and Link just missed grabbing my arm as I slipped inside. I stumbled on the way up the yard. It made all the difference. Link tackled me, and I felt him wrap his arms around me as we fell to the ground, laughing and losing our breath with a loud, "Oomph!"  
As I turned on to my back, Link moved over me. I stared in surprise at his very close face. Time seemed to slow. My breath came in short gasps as I struggled to catch my breath, but now it felt like i had run twice the distance. His blue eyes were alight. I felt the heat from his body on me, and all I could do was keep silent and look at him wide eyed. I felt a familiar warmth spreading in unmentionable places.  
"I think I win." Link said softly.  
I bit my lip. "Y-yeah. I guess so."  
He smiled slowly, never breaking eye contact, and moved his face within centimeters of my own. My heart pounded.

BEEP BEEP.

Rhett blared his truck horn as he pulled into the driveway, causing us to jump. I gulped as Link stood, brushing off his jeans, and extended a hand to help me up. Hurriedly, I walked towards the back door. "Be out in a minute!" I called out.

.....................

My hair was a little damp. It began to curl and wave a little when I walked outside into the warm spring air. I hadn't spent too much time on my appearance. Rhett and Link and I had been good friends for the past two years since I'd moved into the neighborhood, and I knew they could care less. I was one of the guys as far as I knew, and I loved it.  
Rhett grinned as I squeezed into the truck beside him, Link crawling in after me. "I think you would have won if Link hadn't gotten in the way, so I'm buyin."  
I shrugged. "I'm not arguing with that, I'm all for free food." I winked at him, causing him to inhale sharply.

_They are both acting so weird today._

The drive up to the nearest Sonic was spent laughing and singing at the top of our lungs. My heart felt light and carefree. These were the days I wanted to have last forever.  
We pulled into a parking spot and got out, grabbing a table on the patio. The afternoon sun was low in the sky, casting a hazy glow over everything. I sat directly in the sun, letting it hit me squarely in the face, enjoying the bright light. Link's blue eyes were too sensitive, so he sat facing away from it. Rhett sat beside me. We ordered, and soon after, a guy from our school came out to bring it to us.  
"Hey, Chris!" I smiled. He grinned at me. Chris was a good looking guy. His shaggy blonde hair hung in his face, his build muscular and lean from running track at the college.  
He leaned on the table next to me for a moment. I saw Rhett's eyes narrow from the other side of his arms. "You free this weekend?"  
My surprise must have shown. "Uh- well, yeah, I guess so, why?"  
Chris grinned wider, "Want to go see a movie?"

_Oh shit. He is totally asking me out._

For some reason, I really didn't want to, but I had no reason to say no. I didn't have a boyfriend. And Chris was a nice guy.  
"Why not?" I smiled.  
Chris beamed. "Awesome, I'll call you later." He walked off towards the building.  
Rhett's face was dark. A quick glance to Link showed that he was scowling.  
"Whats wrong with you two?" I asked.  
Link shook his head. "That guy is trouble."  
I giggled. "Chris? He's cool. I'm all for taking chances. I'm just surprised he asked me out. I'm sure he has a fan club at the school he could choose from." I took a bite out of my hotdog.  
Rhett seemed very focused on his burger. "Just call us if you need anything, okay? I don't like that guy."  
.................

Friday rolled around quickly. I sat in my backyard on the bench swing, reading. The light grew dimmer, and the night sounds of frogs, crickets, and cicadas began to grow. Fully absorbed in my book, I was oblivious. It wasn't until a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders from behind that I jumped, shrieked, and snapped out of it.  
Rhett laughed. "Gotcha!"  
I playfully slapped his arm and made room for him to sit beside me. "What are you doing here?"  
He grew quiet for a moment, then looked at me in my eyes and said, "I don't want you to go out with Chris."  
"Why not?" I asked, bewildered.  
My answer came suddenly and without warning. Rhett leaned towards me, planting his lips squarely on mine. My heart leapt into my throat. A million jumbled, confused feelings went tumbling through me. Arousal, happiness, excitement... And apprehension.  
"Um..." I said as we finally parted. "I don't know what to say." My voice was throaty and soft.  
Rhett smiled and brushed his thumb over my lips. "Go out with me instead."  
It was then that I heard the gate creak open. Both of us turned and saw Link standing there, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment.  
"What the fuck, man?" Link said angrily.  
Rhett stood. "Look, I had to. You-"  
Link interrupted him, "You knew I was coming over to ask her out! And you tried to beat me to it???"  
My body froze. My two best friends were fighting over who got to ask me out first? The unexpected stroking of my ego was both exciting and nerve wracking.   
"Stop." I stood and walked until I was standing in between them, a bit of a distance from each. "First of all, you two are my best friends. Stop arguing. No one is going out with me."  
Both Rhett and Link looked embarrassed, now.  
"Don't get me wrong!" I explained quickly. "I think both of you are amazing, and would make great boyfriends. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."  
The idea of me thinking of them that way seemed to placate them a little.  
"BUT- I can't ruin this friendship. You both mean way too much to me for that. If I dated one of you, it could really screw things up. Besides-" I winked, "I could never choose just one of you, and three way relationships don't tend to work out, so..." I shrugged and grinned. The two of them laughed quietly.  
There was an awkward silence. To break it and put everyone at ease, I waved my arms out, gesturing for them to come and hug me. Each of them wrapped their arms around me, and I rested my head in between their shoulders. "I love you guys. Please don't let this ruin anything."  
We stood there a moment. I felt each of them breathing. Even though I had just, in essence, rejected them, I felt an unbidden twinge as heat spread through my body.

As I raised my head, I saw Rhett and Link look at each other and smile mischievously. My eyes grew wide as Link leaned in to kiss me, and Rhett began to kiss the side of my neck. Without thinking, a small moan escaped me. My first instinct was to pull away, but it felt...right. Any willpower I had was gone.

_Fuck it. Oh God, yes._

Link's tongue found mine as he moved his hand to the back of my head. Rhett moved his large hands up and down my body, slowly, kissing near my ear, to my bare shoulder. It was so erotic, so sensual. I could barely breathe. My heart pounded in my chest. Every inch of me sang out, burning with desire.  
Rhett whispered into my ear, "Can we go inside?"  
........................

My room was in the basement, so it was perfect. We wouldn't disturb my roommates. We stumbled in the door, fumbling with each other's clothing, kissing each other as we could without hindering our undressing each other. Soon, I lay on my back on my bed, looking up at my two best friends. Both were shirtless and in their boxers. My bra and panties remained on, and I quivered as I felt their hands traveling over my bare skin. Boldly, I reached for the two of them and pulled their faces to me. "I want to kiss you both." They came closer, until I felt both of their lips on mine. They had to be touching each other, too, but it didn't seem to bother them. I bit and tugged at someone's lower lip (I wasn't sure whose at this point) and I felt Link's grip tighten on my waist. Rhett's hand wandered to my back, and he unclasped my bra with ease, sliding it off my shoulder on his side. Link pulled away so that he could pull it off the rest of the way. I felt so vulnerable.  
"You are so hot." Rhett said appreciatively as his eyes drank in the sight of me. I raised my eyebrow and smiled. He dove back in to kiss me, touching my breast, and Link moved his mouth to the other one to kiss and nip at me. My back arched into their touches.  
As they touched me, I felt their members harden against my legs. I felt desperate. My hands snaked down to stroke them both through their boxers. Both of them moaned and grunted, rutting against me, so ready.  
"Take me." I whispered into Rhett's mouth. He pulled back enough to smile. Link hooked his fingers inside the sides of my thong and pulled it down slowly, while Rhett untucked his cock from his boxers.

_Oh- oh my God._

Apparently ALL of him was giant. He looked at me as he stroked himself, a small smile playing on his lips, enjoying my reaction. I stared at him hungrily.  
He bit his lip and said, "Link, you first."  
Link didn't hesitate. His boxers came off quickly, revealing his also rather large erection. I gasped as I felt it hit my thigh. His fingers slid inside me first.  
"Shit, baby," he breathed, "You're so wet."  
Eager, he withdrew them and his cock entered me. My entire body responded. The pleasure was immeasurable. Rhett leaned back, watching, still stroking himself. I couldn't keep silent. Nonsensical moans and words mounted in volume, and Rhett shifted to place a hand over my mouth so we wouldn't disturb anyone. The restraint made it even hotter, and soon I was trembling and climbing to my orgasm, reliant on Rhett to keep me quiet. I stared up into Link's eyes and screamed as I came, my legs shaking. He looked pleased with himself as he moved to the side so Rhett to take over.  
"I've wanted to do this for such a long time," Rhett said softly, wickedly. His entire length plunged into me. I practically sat up in surprise and awe. It almost hurt, but in the best way possible. Rhett grinned as he said, "I don't want you to be able to walk tomorrow."  
My eyes closed, my mouth parted, and I breathed heavily as I focused on all the sensations I had. Link's mouth came down to cover mine. Rhett thrusted hard, hitting my g-spot over and over until I couldn't help but cry out. My hands scrambled against the bedsheets in my pleasure. One of my arms reached up to hold Link's hair, the other went to Rhett's waist as he pounded into me. I found my orgasm just as I heard Rhett cry out as well, and all of a sudden a hot, sticky liquid poured on to my abdomen. Link called out a moment later, and more of it spread on to my breasts.  
I lay there, trembling, recovering from my bliss. I opened my eyes to see both of them grinning, looking down at me, obviously enjoying the sight of me covered in their cum.  
"Fuck, guys." I closed my eyes again, letting my head fall to the side, breathing deeply. The bed creaked as Link got up and grabbed a towel. The microfiber brushed my skin as he gently cleaned me off. Both guys lay on either side of me, and we all stared at the ceiling in shock and amazement at what had just happened.  
I was the first to speak. "Well, that was... Unexpected. And awesome."  
Link propped himself up on his side and faced me. "I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. I guess a three way could work." We all chuckled.  
"As long as that's okay with you," Rhett added.  
After a pause, I smiled lasvisiously and said, "Guess I should cancel on Chris tomorrow. You guys want to shower?"


End file.
